1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for efficiently coding or decoding multi-view video.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a related art field of multi-view video coding, research has been conducted to improve coding performance based on Moving Picture Expert Group (MPEG)-4 part 10 Advanced Video Coding (AVC)/H.264 standards, which are the existing international video standards. In joint scalable video coding (JSVC), hierarchical bi-directional (B)-pictures coding, which supports temporal scalability, is performed along a time axis, and inter-view prediction is performed to improve coding performance.